The Amazing Spiderman:DEAD MAN WALKING Part Two
by Gerard Mars
Summary: Spiderman hunted! After being saved by Daredevil, the webhead faces a battle for his life in the grave of Kraven!Enter:Chameleon & Sasha Kravinoff!plus The return of an old foe! All of this as the epic run of Gerard Mars in Amazing Spiderman continues!
1. Dead Man Walking: PART ONE

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do NOT own anything but the plot in my story, anything Marvel related (including their name and characters, etc) belongs to them and this is just for plain fun. That's it kids. Enjoy.

**WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS IT SERIALIZED? TALK TO ME !!**

The following is a spriptish approach to what would be "my run" (my own story arc) on the current Amazing Spiderman. Recently the writers of ASM have decided to bring back all of the classic Spiderman villains only more dangerous and crazy than before, with complete new motivations and in some cases new identities (as well as new looks, Google Dr. Ock). These stories written by various scribes are dubbed THE GAUNTLET (why? I don't know) and have recently begun on ASM #611 with the reintroduction of Electro in a story titled "Power to the People!", my story is not official, it's fanfiction and takes place right after the ending to ASM #614 (the Electro story) you don't need to read that to get this story but it could give you a better sense of the stuff I'm talking about. My plan is to create a four-part story featuring my take on the "Gauntlet" return of Kraven The Hunter, how is he coming back, is he coming back? Is it another Kraven? Read & Review! Thanks for reading! =)

_**The Amazing Spider-Man **__**#615 Written by Gerard Mars**_

Bitten by a radioactive spider on his youth, Peter Parker was granted fantastic spider-like powers but after the death of his beloved Uncle Ben; Peter Parker swore to protect the innocent using his great powers with great responsibility as the Amazing Spiderman!

_**PREVOUSLY ON THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN**_

Fresh off the chaotic battle with a supercharged and now incredibly powerful Electro, the web-crawler finds himself standing in the ruins of the building he's spent most of his adult life in: The Daily Bugle (a.k.a The D.B)

The tabloid's building was destroyed beyond repair after Spiderman and Electro tore it down in the fight of a lifetime. The confrontation left Electro powerless and defeated.

With the man formerly in charge of the paper; Dexter Bennet in the hospital due to the conflict and completely bankrupt, the tabloid is now a thing of the past since no one is likely to rebuild it anytime soon. Peter finds himself once again unemployed and intrigued for one single concept: If Electro was able to become such a heavyweight nuisance out of the blue, imagine the mayhem other Spidey villains would cause if they did the same. And now The Gauntlet continues!

**1.**

"My name is Peter Parker. I am…about 36 years old. I know man, I'm "old" as the kids would say. You know what's even more pathetic than being "old"? You guessed right if you said being unemployed. It sucks. Big time.

A few weeks ago I "clashed" witch Max Dillon a.k.a: Señor Electro. I like how that sounds: CLASHED. I do like THE Clash by the way, ever heard Come on Eileen while you jump from a 40 stories Skyscrapper? It's fantastic.

No it's not. But at this point of my life…who cares, whatever gets you through right?

Anyway…yeah I had to fight Dillon again, and this time let's be honest kids: He was freakin tough. Like fighting Osborn tough, that got me scared, not because of Dillon, I mean in the end he made the same classic C-List mistakes he always does, the amount of power he was packing this time was alarmingly different from the last time I punched his yellow bolts n' thunders mask. This got me thinking…what if any of the other losers after me got that powerful? What if then they got together to beat me up! That would…you know suck. Big time".

"Anyway. Our little pizza party (a.k.a. big bad fight) destroyed the Daily Bugle. Home to some of my best memories…ok maybe not my _best_ memories…just _some _memories. And as fate would have it…I am now unemployed! Yay! Yahooo!"

"Not."

As Spiderman webslings through New York listening to BEST OF THE CLASH, a bootleg featuring the greatest hits of the british band we can see that a laser sniper guide is being positioned in his ankle. He is shot.

"Agh! What the heeeEeeEeLLL…?"

He realizes he has been shot a dart with a large doze of tranquilizer and clutches his ankle in pain as he carelessly falls to his death in mid-air.

"Ohhhh maaan this feels just like flying duudee. Woooah. Comeeee onn Eileeen, I sweaaarrr, weeell hee meaaansss…"

Spiderman begins to dance while falling in midair, he is dangerously close to crashing into a yellow cab when something hits him and pulls him over all the way to a rooftop.

Daredevil looks at him smiling.

**DEAD MAN WALKING Part One of Four: **_**HAPPY HUNTING SPIDERMAN**_

**Written by Gerard Mars**

**Spiderman character Created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

"You are insane. That could have killed you web-head. What the hell are you thinking going around high like that?"

"Mephiiistooooo, geeet away from me man! Y-you did something to me maan. Agh my head is going to explode. Mephisto back away man…I'm feeling extra sick today"

Spiderman crouches, removes his mask and begins to throw and green with what seems to be little pieces of meat. Daredevil is shocked and Spiderman has just revealed his identity to him.

"Uh…y-you took off your mask Spidey…are you ok? (He is always so protective about this…what the hell?)"

Spiderman gives him a goofy smile and collapses. Daredevil puts his mask back on and carries him on his back.

"I better take him back to my…"

As the blind superhero puts Spiderman on his shoulder he caches a glimpse of the tranq dart on Spidey's ankle.

"What the hell…"

Examines it and smells it very carefully.

"Haldol…and a ton of Risperdal. A cocktail like this can be prepared in any home…and takes down even Lions…"

He looks at other rooftops carefully as if expecting to be watched by someone. He looks back at the unconscious Spiderman and jumps from the rooftop, disappearing into the New York traffic. Soon a barefooted figure in a dark cloak follows to the rooftop. The mysterious figure picks up the dart and sniffs stranger takes off as well throwing away the dart as he jumps down the building…taking down a flying dove with the used dart while in midair.

Meanwhile in Daredevil's old apartment, Spiderman rests in an old bed with his masking only uncovering his mouth. He wakes up startled.

"Daredevil! Ow…my head hurts so much…this your new pad…comfy"

"I don't live here anymore. I just brought you here because otherwise whoever drugged you in broad daylight was going to finish you off . You were shot with sixty times the regular human doze of tranquilizers in the ankle. Rendering you almost immobile and hallucinating your head off."

"Really? Wow somebody must really hate my guts! Wait…everyone hates my guts"

"Whoever shot you has clearly some uncanny sniper skills and medical knowledge (assuming he prepared the dart himself) so it's not just anybody".

"Well…I guess that rules out The Easter Bunny and Kermit the Frog…that should narrow things down right?"

"I'm being serious. Whoever did this to you managed to follow you to a point where he or she can shoot you while in midair in the ankle. No enemy of mine but Bullseye can do such a feat"

As they took we can their silhoutes reflected from a pair of red glass binoculars examining first Daredevil and the thoroughly Spiderman.

"Let me think…my head…my spider sense didn't see this. Aside from Venom there is one other person who could sometimes fool my spider sense…AGH!"

"What?"

"I have to go, I really do…I-I know…I think i know who did this to me…B-but I have to be sure. Thanks a lot!"

Spiderman exits quickly through the window and before Daredevil can say anything else he is very far away.

"It's about rain! Your reflexes might get sloppy!! Watch your back Spiderman!!!"

Spiderman waves back at him and keeps swinging down the street. The sky is cloudy.

"Rain? What is he Dardevil-Storm now? HA! That was too good. Even for me-"

He is interrupted by a thunder followed by rain. It's a powerful storm right above the web-crawler.

"Note to self. Stop it with the jokes when weather is predicted…"

A sulky yet agitated Spiderman quickly moves to an old cemetery. He begins to look desperately for a grave on foot. The earth is muddy and the rain barely lets him see, suddenly he stops. He has found what he was looking for. The grave of Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff lies in front of him. It has been disturbed, the coffin has been unearthed and opened.

"Oh god Kraven…what have they done…?"

He looks down at the seemingly empty coffin only to find a note for him.

"What is this…?"

He opens the note and it simply reads:

HAPPY HUNTING, SPIDERMAN.

YOURS TRULY,

KRAVEN THE HUNTER.

As Spiderman drops the note in horror, a shadowy figure far away begins to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

The storm rages on.

To Be Continued in **DEAD MAN WALKING Part Two of Four in**

**Amazing Spiderman #616**

If you liked the beginning of this story please, please, please REVIEW. It will really help me improve my writing and storytelling. Thanks guys =)

Gerard Mars.


	2. Dead Man Walking: PART TWO

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do NOT own anything but the plot in my story, anything Marvel related (including their name and characters, etc) belongs to them and this is just for plain fun. That's it kids. Enjoy.

**WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS IT SERIALIZED? TALK TO ****ME!!**

The following is a spriptish approach to what would be "my run" (my own story arc) on the current Amazing Spiderman. Recently the writers of ASM have decided to bring back all of the classic Spiderman villains only more dangerous and crazy than before, with complete new motivations and in some cases new identities (as well as new looks, Google Dr. Ock). These stories written by various scribes are dubbed THE GAUNTLET (why? I don't know) and have recently begun on ASM #611 with the reintroduction of Electro in a story titled "Power to the People!", my story is not official, it's fanfiction and takes place right after the ending to ASM #614 (the Electro story) you don't need to read that to get this story but it could give you a better sense of the stuff I'm talking about. My plan is to create a four-part story featuring my take on the "Gauntlet" return of Kraven the Hunter, how is he coming back, is he coming back? Is it another Kraven? Read & Review! Thanks for reading! =)

_**The Amazing Spider-Man **__**#616 Written by Gerard Mars**_

Bitten by a radioactive spider on his youth, Peter Parker was granted fantastic spider-like powers but after the death of his beloved Uncle Ben; Peter Parker swore to protect the innocent using his great powers with great responsibility as the Amazing Spiderman!

_**PREVOUSLY ON THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN**_

After the Daily Bugle was destroyed in wake of the fight with a powered-up and crazier than before Electro; Spiderman is left with only a vague feeling of pity towards the place that used to hold so many memories of his past and walks away in resignation as there are no further plans to rebuild the tabloid's headquarters. Meanwhile, Mayor Jameson is enraged at the webhead for being manipulated into using his very own "Anti-Spider Squad" to defeat Electro contributing as well to the destruction of the D.B, his former building. While wandering through New York, the webcrawler is taken down by a mysterious attacker, after being rescued by Daredevil while falling to his death in midair; he deduces an old foe from his past must have attacked him. But Spiderman is not prepared at all for what he is about to see, the grave of his old enemy, Kraven the Hunter has been disturbed and emptied. Only a note remains behind, intended for Spiderman as it reads:

HAPPY HUNTING SPIDERMAN

YOURS TRULY

KRAVEN THE HUNTER

But how could this be? Kraven the hunter has been dead for years! Or is he…

The Gauntlet continues!

**2.**

"My name is Peter Parker. I am _young_ man. Yeah. I know I said something completely different before but there is something about being _buried alive_ that changes the way you look at mortality.

I mean look at the Punisher. Frank is what…like 53? 52? He is a senior citizen. Kinda. Oh and there's also the fact the he…uhm…Kills super villains! Kills them!

The chances that he is buried alive are like…99.9% more probable than mine!

Just think about it. Frank Castle is sitting there and thinking…oh sh$! , I'm buried alive but that's okay since I've lived a very full life murdering bad guys. So I'm okay with it. I had children (even though they died), I almost killed Norman Osborn, I went to Nam and lived on to be crazier than I was before, etc, etc. He would probably sit there and sleep his oxygen off.

But me? Dude I am like 30…2! I have so much more to live through! I never understood the ending of "Seven"! WHAT'S IN THE BOX!?

I mean, I've been buried alive before and it was not cool. But…again? Come on _Kraven_, you can do better than that!

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm buried alive."

New York City is covered in rain as a thunderstorm rages on. A nearby graveyard is filled with mud and worms. A cloaked figure is leaving flowers in a grave that clearly reads:

"HERE RESTS SPIDERMAN

BELOVED HERO AND PRICED BOUNTY"

**DEAD MAN WALKING Part Two**** of Four: **_**DIRT NAP REVISITED**_

**Written by Gerard Mars**

**Spiderman character Created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

Forty-Eight Hours Ago

_Prison._

Sasha Kravinoff and The Chameleon stand before Max Dillon a.k.a Electro.

"You really need to look at the big picture in this Max. Miss Kravinoff and myself are offering you the head of Spiderman in a silver plate. Only a fool would reject such offer".

"It is really quite an accomplishment you did there Mr. Dillon, holding New York for ransom, moving the crowds for your own needs an ambition and the amount of power you had. Quite a feat indeed. But you lack guide and backup".

"Yes Max, together we can bring so much suffering to the weabhead he will collapse and beg for mercy!"

Electro grows excited and raises his fists into the air

"And then I rip his head off!"

The Chameleon and Sasha merely look at him in disappointment.

"No…Max. It is I SASHA KRAVINOFF! WHO WILL SQUASH THE SPIDER ONCE AND FOR ALL!! AND FINALLY REDEEM THE MEMORY OF MY HUSBAND!!"

Electro looks at an excited Sasha Kravinoff in shock. He cracks up.

"Heh who exactly is your Husband again?"

The Chameleon covers his eyes while smiling as Sasha Kravinoff draws a sword and holds it against Electro's throat.

"My…Husband…was…is…Sergei Kravinoff. You might know him as…"

Electro stands back and grabs his throat as it has been punctured a bit.

"Kraven. Kraven the Hunter. Yeah I know him…

All I have to do is wait then? Just lay low in this dump prison and wait!?"

"Yes Max. Sit back and relax, our game is up first, we only ask that you remain loyal to our cause and you shall be repaid…with the blood of Spiderman".

Electro smiles and sits on the floor.

"Well…you better find me an excuse to be in solitary…I'm not in the mood for prison socialite".

Twenty-Four Hours Ago

_A graveyard in New York City_

Spiderman clutches a wet piece of paper, the ink is melting and dripping wet black water.

"Happy Hunting? What am I 12 again?"

Spiderman looks around for someone who might have left the note and looks down at the muddy, empty grave.

"Kraven, Kraven, Kraven…it was only natural that of all the losers in my Gallery you would rise and leave this kind of shenanigans for me. But…your last battle with me was pretty disturbing…disturbing enough to leave you…well here. Rotting in the dirt. I really did not see this coming".

"Neither did I"

A cloaked figure stands behind Spiderman. The mysterious stranger holds a silver dagger on his left hand and flowers on his right.

"Ah. I take it you are Kraven. Am I right?"

"Your sarcasm was something I missed webhead, it always made you more interesting. When Hunted"

"You know…Kraven usually just shuts up and tries to kill me. Saying something like sarcasm and webhead on the same sentence is just plain hard for him…he's Russian you know…"

Kraven leaps towards Spiderman leaving the flowers on the muddy ground. He slashes the air as Spiderman quickly dodges his first attack; they both leap into the air and fight over graves and coffins while the storm makes their mask and feet dripping wet. Kraven throws his dagger towards Spidey's face; he quickly dodges the weapon only to turn around with Kraven nowhere to be found. Spiderman adopts a frog-like position over a grave.

"Well…it this certainly looks exactly like the last time we fought Kraven…only you are not dead anymore. Osborn lend you his "Coming back from the Grave for Dummies" or something? "

Spiderman's spider sense warns him of an attack looming from the back. He quickly jumps to another grave dodging and arrow.

"You are not so good anymore Kravy. What's wrong you left your eyes on the otherworld or something?"

Kraven appears in a grave next to him, enraged and wielding a sword this time.

He slashes once again only the air as Spidey moves gently to the right and webs his left hand pulling him and throwing him towards a tombstone.

"Dude! You are fighting like a little girl! When we met here last time you kicked my ass!"

An enraged Kraven stands up and removes tries to remove the webbing from his left hand. Spidey pulls him towards another grave again.

"Ha! WOW! This is for sure the less threatening comeback in the history of-"

Spiderman is interrupted by an arrow hitting his shoulder. He looks back and Sasha Kravinoff, wielding a crossbow smiles at him.

"Ow…ugh…ok so it was you guys with the drugs…and I got hit…again…"

"He should start going into shock again very soon my love. You should drag him now while he is awake"

Kraven cleans up the blood in his lip and removes the webbing on his left hand while walking towards the drugged Spiderman.

"Waahh my head!! Back off Kraveeensss my-"

Spiderman is knocked out by a kick in the face. Kraven looks at Sasha and smiles. They carry Spiderman to an empty grave and begin digging.

They put Spiderman in a coffin and begin to seal it.

"Where does the killing Spiderman part begin again Sasha?"

"Patience. You are starting to sound like that dimwit Electro. This merely the first part of my Opus…"

Sasha removes a black patch from her right arm. The plastic patch holds a black liquid inside. It moves eerily.

"We don't need that anymore for the next step".

"We'll see about that".

They lower the coffin and begin to put back the piles of dirt. The storm continues.

Now

_The Grave of Spiderman_

"I have two options now. Get out of here or get the hell out of here.

Now options A and B are both tricky. I am so weak that even trying to bench-press through all of this dirt will crush my lungs. I've done this before but really not like this.

I have to try. I have to know if it's really _him_ out there".

Spiderman begins to push through the coffin, dirt begins to pour inside, he slow claws the coffin open, pieces of wood fall and dirt begins to get into his eyes. He turns his head and punches the rest of the coffin, as dirt begins to go down alarmingly fast he begins to claw his way out. He begins to feel pressure on his chest and hands. The pain is unbearable but he must continue, he claws and begins to move up. The dirt begins to crush me him even more, he struggles to breathe and pulls his arm as strong as he can outside the grave. He manages to grab onto a piece of what seems to be…bone?

He is suddenly pulled out of the grave while holding onto bone. He takes off his mask and throws up blood and dirt. The rain has stopped and it is dark outside. Spiderman realizes what just happened and stands up violently while putting his mask back on.

A tall muscled man with long white hair and a long white beard stands before him. Shirtless but with a cowl made of the head of a lion covering his face and shoulders. He is covered in dirt; worms come out of his shoes and pockets. He smiles at him and gives him his hand.

"It's been long time Spiderman".

"W-who are you?"

"Segei Kravinoff of course. Last time we fight, you called me Kraven. Kraven the Hunter"

To Be Continued in **DEAD MAN WALKING Part Three of Four in**

**Amazing Spiderman #617**

We are at the end of part two! I'm excited…kind of =)

Sorry if part two was a little slow but patience kids. You won't see the end coming. Really. You won't. I know right now it seems pretty obvious but its not. Trust Me.

Anyway thanks for the comments on Part One and I'll publish the next chapter very soon.

If you liked this story please, please, please REVIEW. It will really help me improve my writing and storytelling. Thanks guys =) See ya next time!

Gerard Mars.


End file.
